In general, due to magnification chromatic aberration of a shooting lens, color drift occurs in a picked-up image of an electronic camera. Moreover, it is known that, due to an error in alignment (registration error) of an image pickup device, color drift occurs in a picked-up image of a three-plate imaging apparatus.
Technologies for correcting such kind of color drift by image processing have been proposed. For example, a conventional apparatus according to Patent Document 1 detects color drift for an edge portion of an image first, and performs image processing for correcting the color drift.
Moreover, a conventional apparatus according to Patent Document 2 adjusts magnification for each color component of an image and searches a minimum point of difference between color components, to correct magnification chromatic aberration of the image.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-299874
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-344978